


In Your Place

by coprinus_atramentarius



Series: omegaverse junk [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Yagami Light, Pink Panties, Spanking, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprinus_atramentarius/pseuds/coprinus_atramentarius
Summary: Ide, Matsuda, and Aizawa ask L how he deals with Omegas; Light finds out the answer firsthand.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: omegaverse junk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042983
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of just brain rot, you know. this is just omegaverse brain rot. so if you read it, don't judge it as a literary work. judge it as a case of brain rot. anyway.

Joining the Kira investigation had been a dream come true, in some regards. As a junior in college, Light hadn’t expected to be allowed any type of influence in ongoing cases. His inexperience, however, hadn’t been a big concern to the lead detective – the mysterious Alpha L, who sat across from him now. Where the dream ended, unfortunately, was the reason Light caught L’s attention in the first place – as a possible Kira suspect. Eager to prove his innocence, Light joined up with the team. So far, most days were boring work – going through data sheets and discussing the latest evidence brought in by L’s FBI operatives. But some days, that boredom led to a lot of banal chatter among the Alpha team members about their seemingly favorite subject – what _they_ thought Omegas needed.

Light stared at his keyboard, but even stubborn focus on his own hands, their long fingers rapid across the keys, didn’t drown out the conversation behind him.

“Okay, but how do you, uh, keep him in line?” Matsuda coughed midway through his question. “It seems like Omegas these days are too rambunctious, you know. I can’t even imagine how I’d deal with that.”

“You’re being a little backward, I think.” Ide laughed. “My boyfriend isn’t rambunctious, but he doesn’t just roll over. Omegas respect an Alpha that shows them respect.”

Light pursed his lip, fighting a smile, and continued to work. Behind him and L worked the rest of the taskforce – three Alphas lounging on a semi-circle of couches – and their conversation continued in a jocular tone. Still, Light mused, hearing how people talked about Omegas threw him off – never at ease with his own status as one, and always nervous he wouldn’t be taken seriously.

His mother fussed over him for that attitude and for other things. _Your standards are too high_ , her voice muttered in his memory. He never understood why she worried about him finding someone, especially when Light had a healthy dating life. Or, at least, he made-believe he misunderstood her; in his stomach, in the pit where all his ugly cravings screamed in the cages he put them in, Light knew what she meant. Although he dated all sorts of Alphas, all sorts of Betas, even an Omega once in a while like Misa, he never was totally won over. Light was a better class of person, and he deserved the best partner to suit him – someone who could give him the unspoken desire he held inside. Someone who could, he admitted only to himself, tame him.

“I think you have to give them a little talking to.” Aizawa’s rough voice broke Light’s concentration. He spoke with an affected authority – with Light’s father out with a cold, he was the only married Alpha among them – that rattled the teeth like its artificial sweetener. “Omegas need to understand what it means for you to be an Alpha. What you need from them.”

“Oh, yeah.” Matsuda said. “My father always told me Omegas like an Alpha who takes charge.”

“I suppose some Omegas like that.” Ide shuffled papers, their whisper covering his voice a bit. “But people aren’t all the same. Just listen to us talking now. All of us are Alphas and all of us have a different idea how you attract and keep an Omega partner.”

“I guess you’re right too.” Matsuda had a thoughtful tone, although his eagerness stunk of a boyish perversion. Light’s lip curled as he thought of the family dinners he sat through when his father brought Matsuda over. A single Alpha, moneyed but stupid so his job was secured with familial favors, a desperate stench clung to the cheap suits Matsuda wore. He stared at both Light and Sayu the whole night, bumbling through a comment to their mother that it was so rare, you know, for both siblings to be such beautiful Omegas.

“Wait!” Matsuda clapped his hands. “Okay. Hey, Ryuzaki?”

Ice sliced through Light. Beside him, L stopped rearranging his creamer cartons and in as lazy a fashion as he put on clothes in the morning, looked at the cluster of Alphas.

“Yes?” L didn’t raise or lower his pitch – the deep monotone thick enough to hunch all the other Alphas’ shoulders in deference. A strong Alpha voice – the kind his father used when asking Light and his sister who broke a vase – induced in most people, including Light, the urge to bend toward them. He kept himself ramrod stiff in his chair and didn’t take his eyes off the computer, fighting what his limbs wanted to slouch into. Numbers, letters, information – nothing he saw on screen penetrated his attention. Instead, his ears remained open only to the discussion around him.

“You’re an Alpha,” Matsuda said. “So have you, um. Have you ever been with an Omega?”

Aizawa snorted and a quiet slap muffled it, telling Light he hadn’t meant to make a noise. A groan from Matsuda followed by Ide hissing meant someone being he’d elbowed Matsuda for the rude question. Daring to peek, Light slid his gaze to L. He crouched in his office chair, wide dark grey pupils projecting a distinct lack of amusement and mouth not frowning but pursed, considering. For all the world, it might have looked like L was simply annoyed by the question but Light saw beneath the skin that there was debate. L was going to answer; he was just figuring out the answer that gave nothing away.

“Yes,” L answered and nodded, a faint smile taking up the line of his mouth. “I’ve had a few Omega partners. Although the way you’re talking, Matsuda, makes me think you haven’t had many yourself.”

Both Ide and Aizawa couldn’t hide their laughter then. Light heard them needling Matsuda, and his frustrated protests, and relaxed. Just joking around. Tension returned down his spine, however, as Matsuda shouted to L again.

“Then you have a way too, don’t you?” His tone was petulant. “Why don’t you tell us how an Alpha like you shows an Omega who’s in charge?”

He couldn’t place a finger on why, but Light’s body electrified in anticipation. The sensation wasn’t fear and not eagerness either; he was a fox caught just outside of a hunter’s sight, figuring out if it were smart to run now or wait. L rolled his thumb over his lower lip and then shook his head.

“This conversation has gone on long enough,” he waved his hands as he spoke. “That’s enough.”

“Wait,” Aizawa piped up. “I do want to hear what Ryuzaki says.”

After a moment, Ide made a sound of agreement.

“Yeah. Me too.”

L sighed and spun his chair around to face the other Alphas.

“Fine.” He shrugged. “I’ve found success in bringing Omegas to heel with a firm spanking.”

“Woah!” Matsuda’s exclamation barely registered to Light, who dropped his hands in his lap and squeezed them together. His mind raced, passing by troublesome thoughts of L being cruel and worrisome memories of L’s hands in different positions – but most especially open-palm, fingers flat, swinging down. His stomach dropped again as Aizawa cleared his throat and said what Light was dreading.

“You should show us how you do it,” Aizawa said. “I mean, I’ve heard about spanking an Omega, but it seems so old fashioned.”

“There’s definitely a method that works best.” L nodded. “But I don’t know how I’d ‘show’ you. Unless Matsuda would like to volunteer for the demonstration.”

Behind him were Matsuda’s flustered protests, but Light focused on the strange energy beside him. L sat with a tightness to his shoulders, something he never had. That same tightness echoed in Light’s whole body and he peeked again, surprised to find L peeking at him. His wan cheeks warmed with a red touch, and he ducked away from Light’s stare. A small smile worked its way onto Light’s lips. L was smart, and nothing if not exciting – something Light enjoyed in an Alpha; he’d admit to a small crush on the detective, even in present circumstances. Light almost said _thank you_ to L when Matsuda shouted, “Oh wait! Light’s an Omega. Why don’t you show us on him?”

“What?” Light yelped, unable to keep quiet anymore. “No way! I mean,” he sputtered with his hands flying around him. “You can’t just spank me. I haven’t done anything, and even then!”

His protests were cut off by an arm around his waist, strong and warm, as L hoisted Light out of his chair. Shock set in from multiple sides – how was L so strong? How dare he pick Light up? This couldn’t be happening. Before he knew it, Light was thrown over L’s right shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He squirmed and wriggled, beating his fists on L’s back as he screamed.

“Stop it!” Light said. “Put me down! I don’t deserve this! Ryuzaki, I said put! Me! Down!”

A sharp slap delivered to his ass shut Light’s mouth.

“Hush,” L commanded. “No more fighting, Light.”

His limbs were heavy, trying to obey L’s dictate while Light continued to squirm. He couldn’t give up. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as L carried him past the grinning Alphas on their couches. Light’s crying started in earnest then, and grew louder as L pulled him across his lap. Taking hold of his hips, L perched Light forward until his nose brushed the carpet and locked a leg over Light’s legs.

The first spank caught Light’s sob in his throat. As he set up a firm, slow rhythm, L addressed the other Alphas.

“There are three parts to any good spanking,” he said. “First, you warm them up over their clothes. This is where you’re the gentlest but don’t mistake that for going easy on them. A spanking reminds an Omega of their position in deference to their Alpha, and this warm up is to get rid of surface resistance.”

L’s hand swatted Light with unerring rhythm – left and then right, over and over. Each hit bloomed a sharp pain on his bottom and Light wailed. His crying mixed with babbling pleas, each time given a firm hush from L. His sweater was tight, a vice around his torso, but his corduroys had no give. A tension in them from the intense angle L bent him in threatened to tear the fabric just barely holding Light’s skin from view.

“Can you hear Light’s reaction?” L placed a sharp spank just under the curve of Light’s ass. “Very intense for this part. Is this the first time you’ve been spanked, Light?”

Light sniffled and refused to answer. L chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand slowed and began to stroke Light on his thigh, the smooth motion painting distress over with placation. That same weight poured into his bones with each pet L gave him, and this time Light didn’t fight it.

“An Omega who cries this much from a few swats,” L directed his voice to the other Alphas, its tone academic, “isn’t accustomed to discipline. Now, Light, I did ask a question. Is this the first time you’ve been spanked?”

A force, the same pulling his limbs to relax, rolled Light’s wavering answer out.

“Yes,” he said. Bitterness cut through, even as he anticipated repercussions. “You can’t do this to me. I don’t deserve it.”

“I bet you have been pretending to be a good boy your whole life.” L didn’t reply to Light’s protests, but his words funneled directly to him. “Always demanding what you think you want. No one’s ever been able to hold you down, have they? Give you want you need, instead of what you deserve.”

His quick fingers lifted hips and released the corduroys’ taut lock, unbuttoning and then stripping Light’s pants down to his thighs. Fight returned to Light’s limbs. No, L couldn’t do this – reveal that beneath his clean pressed clothes Light wore –

“What lovely little underwear you have,” L said. “And such a fetching shade of pink.”

Light turned his head into the carpet and nearly screamed. No one had ever caught him in his panties, although he owned several pairs; the act of wearing them alone was enough to fill him with a delicious sort of humiliation. All those unworthy people wanted so badly to see Light undressed – and the sight was good, he knew – but he made sure to only wear plain black underwear to hookups. The lingerie was the one piece, the one allowance Light gave to himself of the urge be a well-kept Omega. But now, L had taken the barrier down and Light was revealed – his pretty little secret tight to his skin.

L ran his pointer finger under his panties, their pink silk and lace stretched tight enough over Light’s bottom that the digit pressed into his sore cheek. He tugged the fabric as he spoke.

“You see,” L said, “these are the panties of a very needy Omega, aren’t they? Someone who wants to be seen. Someone who needs of an Alpha who can pick them up and put them in their place.”

Slowly, his hand rose and Light, for a moment, thought the exercise was done. Absence inured in him a sort of quiet just long enough to taken in what L said. Was he needy? _Your standards are too high,_ his mother said in his head. Maybe that was true, that Light tested all the people he dated and found them weaker than himself. No one challenged him, really, and he cringed at expressing vulnerability to such lacking creatures. But he always considered that part of his own personality – that he was indomitable. Yet, in his belly and further, deeper, in his core, Light brewed a keening desire with every deep command L issued.

He wasn’t surprised, then, when L spanked him on his panties, and still less surprised when the spank reverberated through him until every nerve in his body sang for L alone.

“The second part of the spanking,” L said, “is about humiliation.”

He spanked Light as he spoke, almost absent-minded as he peppered the pink flesh with red handprints. All Light let out were quiet sobs, themselves morphing to moans. L tilted him further forward, giving himself better access to previously untouched thighs and lifting Light’s feet from the ground. Heat burned at every part of Light – his body’s house on fire from the unswerving strikes of L’s hand.

“I’m not shocked you’ve never been spanked before,” L continued, his voice clear above the lurid slap of flesh against flesh. “You think you’re very good at hiding yourself, don’t you? None of these Alphas had any clue what a needy little Omega you are. But you need to be taken in hand, don’t you Light?”

Around them, near forgotten, the taskforce’s stares shot to Light’s face. He flushed and, forearms already flat to the floor, slammed his fists down. But the gesture was the dying embers of a temper fit he couldn’t finish. Nothing L said sowed discord in Light. Yes, he needed a strong hand on him. Yes, he wanted someone to be firm with him, make him theirs and cater to his deep, primal needs. Had he known those needs might be so craven? Maybe he did. Light had denied himself such an indulgence for years, but now belly-down over an Alpha’s lap, stripped and spanked, he had no power to deny himself any longer. All his body was at L’s mercy.

“That’s it.” Spanks rained down on Light’s bottom as his cries sloughed entirely into mewls and moans; L kept his aim steady as he spoke. “There you are. Show all these Alphas what a good Omega does during their spanking. Show them how a good Omega submits.”

“Ha-a,” Light cried out; his hole warmed dangerously and slick trickled out. Fuck. He’d never been aroused like this: L’s hands, his voice, his complete dominance of everyone in the room – but especially Light. Oh, his entire being shrieked in pleasure as L narrowed his world to one thing: submit, submit, submit.

Gooseflesh rippled over Light as L pulled his panties down. A hand pressed to his stinging flesh and Light whimpered. He drove forward into a fog he couldn’t see the end of – all he saw was L’s voice. Even the low gasps around them – Matsuda tittering to Ide that the chief’s son had a pretty ass – barely rose above the fog. In that warm mist, Light lost himself and became only an urge: to submit his body and mind to L. Threads holding him tight untied, slipping so his insides ran out, and Light didn’t care. Under the easy strokes of L’s hand, his firm voice coaxing and supple, Light was safe. L was an Alpha strong enough to hold him together.

“The final part must always be on the Omega’s bare bottom,” L said. “As you can see, Light has fallen deep into his sub-space. He is naked and ready to receive whatever orders I give him as his master. When I spank him now, I’m solidifying and making concrete our roles.”

“When I speak, you will say ‘yes, Master,’” His hand swung down and spanked Light. “Do you understand, princess?”

“Yes, Master,” Light panted. Between his thighs, slick built up. _Master, master, master,_ his brain sang.

“Good boy.” L struck him again. “You will obey Master above anyone else.”

“Yes, Master,” Light said.

“Master is your Alpha, and you will respect him.” Another spank stung Light’s right cheek.

“Yes, Master!”

“If you disobey Master, or disrespect him, you will be punished with a spanking.” Now, his left cheek was struck.

“Yes!” Light clenched his fingers into the carpet. “Yes, Master!”

“You will not fuss and whine when Master says you need a spanking.”

“Yes, Master!”

L inhaled and his hand caressed the searing red of Light’s spanked bottom. His fingers brushed the wetness seeping between the pink thighs, pressed together. With a soft chuckle, L bent forward until his lips touched Light’s ear.

“Are you going to come just from Master spanking you?”

“Yes.” Light shut his eyes; his body was a bow string pulled to breaking. “Yes, Master. Master, please.”

L righted himself, and brought his hand up. His next strike was swift, and the rest that followed were just as hard, just as quick. His orders came one after the other, until Light screamed again and again in hopes he caught all his master’s commands.

“You will be obedient!”

“Yes, Master!”

“You will wear what Master tells you!”

“Yes, Master!”

“You will submit to your Master, and to all Alphas.” L punctuated his final words with a spank on each sound. “Do! You! Understand!”

“Yes, Ma-a-aster!” Light cried out as his orgasm erupted inside and out, his cock pulsing come onto the denim underneath him. Slick poured from his hole while he sobbed, flexing and curling closer to L. His legs shook and shuddered; heat overran all sense of dignity. _Master, master, master,_ his mind screamed, _want Master, need Master._

As his orgasm faded into easy waves, Light took his head up from the carpet and gazed blearily at the taskforce. Their faces were as red as his, but a perverse lust was in each of their eyes. Before he could react, L put gentle arms around him and pulled Light up to sit facing him. His sore bottom ached where L’s jeans rubbed, but Light cuddled further into L’s lap. He was unable to want anything more now that he had exactly what he needed – an Alpha strong enough for him to obey.

L carded a hand through Light’s sweaty hair, sliding an arm under his behind and lifting him up.

“Hey,” Matsuda said. “What was all that? Where are you taking Light?”

“There’s more to being a strong Alpha than just taking your Omega in hand,” L said over his shoulder. “And Light needs some good aftercare, don’t you, princess?”

A sleepy smile slipped up Light’s lips and he nuzzled L’s throat. “Yes, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
